Preciso te ver, Ass Severus Snape
by Ana Cooke
Summary: Um bilhete, um encontro.


**"Preciso te ver, Ass. Severus Snape"**

A campainha ressoou pelo aposento de um jeito fantasmagórico devido aos vários minutos de silêncio. O homem levantou-se rapidamente do sofá de onde estivera sentado e parou em frente à porta com a respiração ofegante. Fechou os olhos e pousou a mão sobre a madeira pensando, atordoado, que Lily estava parada do outro lado. A campainha voltou a tocar. Ele deslizou a mão até a maçaneta e abriu.

A mulher estava usando uma capa longa e um capuz cobria metade do seu rosto, escondendo seus olhos e deixando seus cabelos ruivos caídos sobre seus ombros à mostra. Severus deu espaço para a mulher passar e Lily entrou receosa em sua casa, ouvindo logo em seguida a porta de fechar. Tirou o capuz e o homem pôde ver seus olhos verdes novamente depois de tanto tempo sem admirá-los.

― Oi ― cumprimentou a mulher, constrangida. ― Você queria falar comigo?

Foi como receber uma maldição cruciatus. Olhar para Lily, aquela que ele amou a vida inteira e que agora estava condenada à morte por sua causa. Ele sabia que seu marido e seu filho seriam mortos e que provavelmente ela também seria. E a culpa era toda sua.

Queria se ajoelhar aos seus pés e implorar por perdão, pedir desesperadamente que fugisse, que se protegesse. Mas as palavras não saíam de sua boca; ficavam presas em um desespero íntimo e profundo. Ele então se aproximou de Lily com cuidado e viu ela ir recuando a cada passo que ele dava até encurralá-la na parede. E foi aí que ele a beijou vorazmente enquanto bagunçava seus cabelos em um gesto quase maníaco.

Ela permitiu o beijo sem fazer esforço para acabar com aquilo. Talvez por medo, talvez por susto. Mas ela simplesmente correspondeu. E eles só foram se separar muito tempo depois.

Se encararam por alguns segundos. Lily parecia atormentada. Balbuciou alguma coisa ininteligível e se calou logo em seguida.

― Fuja comigo ― pediu Severus com a voz fraca. ― Vamos embora daqui... para sempre.

Os olhos verdes se arregalaram. Os dois podiam sentir a respiração um do outro e sentiam um certo constrangimento ao se encontraram tão próximos.

― Do que está falando? ― falou Lily finalmente. ― Só pode estar louco.

― Você não pode continuar lá ― disse Severus, com urgência. ― Precisa ficar comigo. Só eu posso te proteger...

Lily deixou duas lágrimas despencarem pelo seu rosto. O empurrou levemente e se afastou com um aperto no coração. Não sabia o que sentia, estava confusa e irritada com si mesma.

― Eu sou casada, Snape ― disse ela, tentando mostrar frieza. ― Você deveria se lembrar disso. Eu tenho um filho.

― Deixe os dois... Nós podemos ser felizes juntos, nós podemos! ― exclamou o homem. ― Venha para o meu lado, Lily.

A mão de Snape estava sobre o rosto pálido dela. A mulher fechou os olhos por um momento e sentiu o toque. Sentia remorso e raiva por sentir aquilo. Era James que ela deveria amar...

― E qual é o seu lado, Severus? ― quis saber Lily, despertando de seus devaneios. ― Me diga qual é.

Ele demorou a responder. Se afastou dela com certa rapidez e ficou de costas para ela. As lágrimas corriam pelo rosto de Lily sem que ela pudesse evitar. Então ele respondeu em quase um sussurro:

― O lado que for melhor para você.

A mulher correu para ele e o abraçou com força. Chorava tão desesperadamente que chegava a soluçar.

― Você fez tudo errado, Sev... fez tudo errado! ― sussurrou ela.

Ele sentiu-se feliz ao ouvir aquele apelido. Era como voltar a adolescência, à época em que tudo ainda era fácil, não era proibido. Era como voltar ao tempo em que podiam se chamar de amigos sem problema.

Severus voltou a beijá-la. Lily já não controlava seus próprios atos. Agora eram dois jovens sem nada a perder, jovens capazes de qualquer loucura e que não se importavam com as conseqüências.

― Eu... te amo, Lily... me desculpe...

Ela sentiu seu corpo no ar quando Severus a carregou em seus braços e a levou até o quarto. A capa de viagem da mulher caiu ao lado da cama. Severus beijou cada parte do rosto de Lily, seu pescoço, seus braços. Deitou sobre ela na cama simples e velha para sussurrar então em seu ouvido:

― Era assim que deveria ter sido...

― É assim que será ― murmurou Lily em resposta.

E naquela noite tudo fora as coisas ditas e não ditas. Tudo o que um fizera para o outro, o passado, o futuro, nada fazia diferença.

**Fim**

N.a.: Comentem! Pode ser um comentário simples, alguma coisa do tipo "fic legal", ou "fic ruim", eu não me importo xD


End file.
